Medical emergency/Code Blue service (EHS)
Medical emergency or Code Blue Service is a special elevator mode which is commonly found in hospitals. It allows an elevator to be summoned to any floor for use in an emergency situation. Overview When the medical emergency momentary call switch is activated at any floor, the medical emergency call registered light shall illuminate at that floor only, and the elevator group system shall instantly select the nearest available elevator to respond to the medical emergency call. All car calls within the selected car shall be canceled and any hall calls which had previously been assigned to that car shall be transferred to other cars. If the selected car is traveling away from the medical emergency call, it shall slow down and stop at the nearest floor, without opening the doors, reverse direction and proceed nonstop to the medical emergency floor. If the selected car is traveling toward the medical emergency floor, it shall proceed nonstop to that floor. If at the time of selection, the car happened to be slowing down for a stop, it shall stop without opening the doors, then start immediately toward the medical emergency floor. On arrival at the medical emergency floor, the car shall remain with doors open for a predetermined time interval, and the car buttons are disabled to prevent passengers from taking control of the elevator. After this interval has expired and the car has not been placed on in-car medical emergency operation, the car shall automatically return to normal service. A medical emergency key switch shall be located in each car operating station for selecting in-car medical emergency service. Upon activation of the key switch, the car shall be ready to accept a call for any floor, and after the doors are closed, proceed nonstop to that floor. The return of the key switch to the normal position shall restore the car to group operation. Any car selected to respond to a medical emergency call shall be removed from automatic or group service and shall accept no additional calls, emergency or otherwise, until it has completed the initial medical emergency function. Any eligible car in service may be selected. As additional medical emergency calls are registered in the system, other eligible cars shall respond as described above, on the basis of one medical emergency call per car. If all cars are out of service and unable to answer an emergency call, the medical emergency call registered light shall not illuminate. Some hospital elevators will feature a 'hold' position on the Code Blue key switch (similar to fire service) which allows the elevator to remain at a floor locked out of service until Code Blue is deactivated. Also, some hospital elevators may have a special button inside the elevator to activate Code Blue mode. When this button is pressed, the elevator will not respond to hall and car call and will proceed to a special floor designed for medical or emergency services such as operation theater, etcPoole hospital | IT'S LIFT TOUR TIME!. Trivia *In ThyssenKrupp elevator, the key series L206 is used to activate these elevators. Gallery Key-Off-Medical-Elevator-Sign-S-4764.gif Key-Off-Medical-Elevator-Sign-S-4763.gif Category:Special Modes Category:Emergency Category:Elevator standard